Suffer Screaming Saints
by Ififall
Summary: Alternate Ending. Billy hands Colin in, but can Ellerby and Dignam keep their hands on him?


A/N Slash. Strong language. Liked the film, Hated the ending, so I changed it.

Billy the comeback kid was gonna end this fucker. Right here. Right now. Every punch to the face gave him a fucking hard on, it was so addictive. Cuffing himself to Colin's sides he leaned against the elevator. The machine taking Colin down to his doom. "Do it, just fucking Kill me" Colin groaned. "No fucking way" Billy said as Colin stroked Billy's hand with his stray finger. Death was too good for the son of a bitch. Billy knew that if Colin hadn't been such a trusting dopey fuck, Colin would have stabbed him months ago in the bat of an eye. He knew which side Colin's fucking bread was buttered. He avoided Colin's gaze as Colin pushed him up against elevator wall.

"You can't run" Billy said. "No...you can't" Colin said as he leaned forward to kiss him. Billy held his gun tighter as he responded, Colin's blood from Billy's punches dribbling on his skin. Yeah, in other circumstances, he would have pressed his palms up to the elevator panels and fucked Colin's brains out but he couldn't. Billy pushed him away with a shy index finger as Colin's hand wandered around Billy's waist searching for that gun. Detective Brown met them at the ground floor and called for back up. Billy wish came true as Colin's colleagues pulled up open mouthed. "Sergeant Sullivan's a double crossing rat for hire" Billy said.

"I just can't fucking believe it" Ellerby said in the bar. "He's probably gonna get passed on to another fucking precinct" Dignam said. "What?" Billy said. "We got him for fuck's sake, now you're telling me we let him go and give him an first class ticket to easy street" He said. "If it was up to me, Sullivan would be fucking eating fucking bullets" Dignam said. "More bullets than I shot in your mother last night" He said looking at Ellerby. "She told me over supper, I think she's moving on to your brother, he lasts longer" Ellerby said. "There's gotta be some way to convince the ball breakers upstairs to let us have him" Dignam said. "Think with your brain Ellerby, not your dick" Billy sipped his beer in silence as the three of them racked their brains to keep Sullivan with them.

After a help out with the mole in the press, Sullivan's story was kept back for a few days. Billy and Detective Brown pulled out bags out popcorn as Sullivan dirty double crossing betrayal of the police force broke out. _"Exclusive news an unamed Police officer has been arrested in connection with local Gang Chief Frank Costello more exclusive details when we get them in" _"Stop with the "Exclusive" shit you lying bitch" Brown yelled at the TV. "Don't tell I told you, but Ellerby's thinking of giving that Sullivan rat-bitch up to another dog pound" Billy said. "Shit... bet a twenty Dignam's gonna go to his bosses with a rifle on dress down friday" Brown said.

Billy woke up early in the morning to check the news he wasn't getting much info so he went to get the local paper. He strode down the street walking past all the people that thought he was a nobody. In a few days he'd be on every paper in town. He knocked the shoulder of a woman with shopping bags and looked over to apologise. It was Madolyn, that shrink he'd screwed a while ago. He understood that she had a boyfriend and it was getting serious. That's why he thought she broke it off. "Hey" He said. "We need to talk" Madolyn said. They went to her apartment and she made them coffee. She took out a packet of biscuits and put them on the table.

"Take what you want" She said pointing at the packet. "I always do" Billy said opening the packet. Madolyn brought out plates and took seven biscuits out of the packet. "A dozen biscuits for breakfast?" Billy asked eating his own biscuits and spreading crumbs on the table. "I'm eating for two now" Madolyn said as she rubbed her stomach. Billy paused and stared at her stomach. "I don't know" She said calmly. "The dates overlap...I don't want to give you an Illusion. I can't tell you the truth because...I don't know it yet" Madolyn said. "Thanks...for being honest" Billy told her. "How are you gonna deal with your boyfriend?" He asked. "My ex boyfriend had already been _dealt_ with...it's personal and it's a little early to go into details" Madolyn said. "You sound like a cop" Billy said. "I guess I would...I've lived with one" Madolyn said as doubt flooded Billy's mind and he tried to stop putting two and two together.

Father hood. Possible Fatherhood. Was that even a word? Now her boyfriend was out of the picture could Billy be a fucked up father of a happy family? He didn't know, he didn't feel like he could be. Family men had good families to go on and Billy had no-one. He went to work and Dignam was trotting around the office like a baby goat looking for milk. "Heard anything? He asked Davies and Wilkingson. They shook their heads. When Ellerby came out Billy could feel Dignam's heart stop. "A announcement guys" Ellerby said. Dignam stood to attention and Billy sat down. " About Sullivan. Unfortunately there's a high chance we've gotta let go..." "Fuck!" Dignam said as their colleagues groaned. "May I continue? We've gotta let go unload _carefully_ on Sullivan and his lawyer, 'cause there's a good chance his lying ass is with us" Ellerby said.

"Bring that Fucker on" Dignam said. Billy and Brown nodded. "Calm down" Ellerby said. "He's asking for his girlfriend, she's refusing to see him" "Good" Dignam said. "Costigan and Brown, seeing as you apprehended him, you can go and see him. Dignam, sit tight, you'll get a shot" Ellerby said. "Not literally" Ellerby reminded him. Brown and Costigan were briefed by Ellerby over how to conduct themselves. They were going to tread carefully with Queenan and concentrate on his relationship with Costello. They had no idea what the connection was. Was Sullivan just a friend, a business partner, a fuck buddy? They all had to know.

Costigan would take charge with the interviews while Brown took care of the tape. Sullivan was escorted by police officers back to his own precinct. Billy smiled at Colin's hell. When Colin stepped in the room the whispers started, the dirty stares like pin-pricks digging into Colin's skin. He'd hold his head high. He had nothing to be ashamed about. It was hard juggling the pieces of his life together, putting his career on the line for Costello, a king of the nobodies. What a waste. Now Madolyn was gonna raise their kid, his kid without him, and Sullivan couldn't let that happen.

He was guided to the dreaded interview room. He heard whispers were turning into shouts outside. "Rot in hell" "Sneaky son of a bitch" People were saying knowing that he could hear them. The door opened and Costigan and Brown came in. "Morning Gents" Sullivan said, as Brown put the tape on. "What? I don't get no hugs or fucking _kisses_? He asked looking at Billy. "Costello" Billy said. "You know that name?" Billy asked. "There are plenty of "Costellos" in Boston" Sullivan said. "Don't be fucking smart" Billy said. "We know you're connected, you've probably been killing for Costello for years. You know your fuck buddy's dead don't you? Costello was shot like a fucking dog in the street"Billy said waiting for the horror to form in Sullivan's eyes.

Sullivan didn't bat an eyelid. Costello would have to be a vicious secret, that only God would judge him for.


End file.
